


Wings of Lucis

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pain, Whump, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: The line of Lucis had always had wings, born with them as being a part of the gods that ruled them and commanded them and shared their power with them.





	Wings of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thanks for clicking on my story, I hope you like it.

The line of Lucis had always had wings, born with them as being a part of the gods that ruled them and commanded them and shared their power with them. Noct’s wings were the type of pure, unadulterated black that caused awe in others, same as his dads. It was one of the reasons black was the royal color. Prompto, when he had first met Noct, had so obviously tried not to stare at Noct's wings until Noct had laughed and invited him to touch them. They were fast friends after that and now he was even part of Noctis’ crownsguard. Now, they were fighting MT’s and monsters and beasts and giving out car repair kits left and right, saving people all around and really feeling like they were making a difference. Noctis had never been more stressed out or more uncomfortable in his whole life, but at the same time, in some small way, happy. But, on days like this, when he had had a long day of hunts and rescues, he really missed his dad.

Noct sat on the roof of the motel, his wings close to his back in case anyone happened to look over, watching the moon and thinking about all the times he and his dad had flown past it together. 

“You okay?” Prompto asked, coming from behind to sit next to him.

“Yeah,” Noct sighed. “I was thinking about my dad.”

Prompto nodded, folding his knees up against his chest. They sat in silence for awhile, using their shared presences to soothe each other until Noct began yawning and Prompto looked over, smiling. “Let’s head to bed.” He said and Noct yawned again in answer, standing up and stretching, his wings outstretching in reflex.

Then it happened in a second with no sound except for the light breeze in the wind chimes throughout the city as well as the people scattered throughout that were heading home after a long day of work.

“Okay, Let’s-” Noct began but was interrupted when he jerked spastically to the side and then dropped to the floor of the roof.

“Down,” Noct shouted and Prompto hit the deck, glancing over at his friend who was lying on his back, gritting his teeth and holding his shoulder, head shoved back against the ground. Noct caught his look, pupils blown wide.

“I’m hit twice, right wing and shoulder. Someone has a silencer. We need to get to Iggy and Gladio.” Prompto nodded, wincing at the undisguised pain in Noct’s voice. Prompto swiftly pulled out his phone and dialed Ignis’ number who answered halfway through the second ring.

“We’re on the roof, someone shot at us, Noct is hit.” He said rapidly and then his phone fell out of his hands as a figure all in black descended on them from out of nowhere seemingly, straight at Noctis. Prompto jumped up, trying to get to Noct’s side, but he was too slow. Fortunately, Noct reacted quickly, rolling out of the way of the descending blade, leaving a trail of blood. The figure immediately whipped out the gun they must have used earlier, a long silencer on the end of it, aiming it at Noctis, but Prompto had his own gun out and aimed and fired within seconds. The figure was gone though, disappearing into the darkness just as Ignis and Gladio burst onto the roof, weapons out. Prompto was left wondering if he had hit them or not.

“They’re gone.” Prompto gasped out, running to Noct’s side who was panting on the ground, his hand clutching his shoulder. He glanced around them, making sure they were safe. With no sign of any danger, Prompto lifted Noct to his feet, the man’s right wing dragging on the ground. “Where should we go, the hotel isn’t safe.”

“The car, we’ll go to Hammerhead. Should be safe there. Noct, can you walk?” Ignis asked and Noct nodded.

“Good, let’s move.” They moved into a formation, surrounding the Prince as they entered the hotel to head down. Noct tried to pull his wings against his back but with the right not responding completely it was difficult and kept getting caught on things and slowing their descent to the lobby. Once they reached the bottom though, Prompto ran over to let the person behind the counter know what was going on to make sure there was security for the rest of the inhabitants of the hotel, just in case. After that, they exited the hotel carefully, an eye on their entire surroundings. The entire way to the Regalia no one approached them though, probably knowing that they wouldn’t stand a chance against all four of them, even if one of them was injured.

They made it to the car with no difficulty except for Noct’s wing dragging painfully across the ground. He flopped into the back of the Regalia with a grunt and Gladio climbed in next to him. Noct shuffled to sit in a regular position. Ignis started the vehicle and peeled out of the parking lot. Noct groaned at the jostling it caused to his shoulder, gritting his teeth. Prompto looked back at him with concern but Noct ignored him, barely noticing through his haze of pain.

Gladio’s hands found his wing and pulled it across his lap to examine it, his fingers gently prodding bloodied feathers apart to get to the wound. Noct gasped, his wing jerking when Gladio’s hand found the bullet wound. “Clean.” Gladio observed, leaning closer, “The bullet went straight through.”

“My shoulder too.” Noct stated, shaking his head. “But there’s no exit wound.”

“Damn it.” Gladio growled.

“No potions then. Not until we remove the bullet.” Ignis said with thin lips.

“I know.” Noct groaned, leaning against his left side, his forehead beaded with sweat.

“Did you get a look at whomever did this?” Ignis questioned.

“No, they were covered in black from head to foot.” Prompto answered.

“The royal color.” Gladio frowned, eyes narrowed, Noct’s wing still settled on Gladio’s lap as he bandaged it, trying to do what he could until Noct could drink a potion.

“Fuck.” Noctis grimaced when Ignis hit a bump.

“Apologies.” Ignis murmured back and Noct glared at the seat in front of him. “We’ll be there soon.” He continued and Noct sighed, closing his eyes and allowing Gladio to finish whatever he was doing. He had had a crappy night already and now this? Could it get any worse?

Noct cursed himself almost immediately after thinking that when Ignis swerved roughly to the side, causing Noct to slam into Gladio, jarring both his wing and his shoulder and forcing a cry out of him. They came to a stop and Noct lay half on Gladio half on the seat, gasping. Gladio leaned up, one hand resting on the Prince’s back. Through the windshield he could see two red giants blocking the road ahead of them. They were on a bridge and there was no way around the beasts. Noct groaned heavily as he too got a look, knowing he was going to be forced to summon, which would not be good for his body.

“Let’s get this done so we can this bullet out and I can take a nap.” Noct grumbled, crawling off of Gladio’s lap and pushing open the door.

“No, you need to stay here.” Ignis commanded.

Noctis shook his head. “No way you guys can beat those things on your own.” Gladio mumbled to himself but no one argued with him as they piled out of the Regalia. Noct looked reproachfully at the monsters as they readied themselves for the fight.

“Noctis, do try not to get injured further.” Ignis said with a sigh and Noct nodded. It wasn’t like he wanted to be injured all the time. Not like he wanted people to try to assassinate him when he was ruminating on a roof in the middle of the night with his best friend. Now he was injured and stuck fighting these fiends. He prepped his weapon as Prompto began shooting at them from afar. Noct tried to stay as far away as possible at first as well, shooting his crossbow and firing off magic attacks. He didn’t do as much damage as he could have from close range but it was still substantial and he was beginning to think that they may win without him having to summon a demon or use the armiger.

Then, of course, Prompto managed to hit the creature in a vital spot and it turned around, faster than Noctis thought it could move, and hit Prompto across the chest with its club. Prompto made no noise, all the air whooshing out of him as he flew backward, straight over the bridge. The high bridge over a raging river.

“Fuck.” Noct cursed and dropped his crossbow. It disappeared in a shower of blue sparks as Noctis ran forward, his teeth gritted, vaulting over the balustrade and into open air. Noct forced his wings in close despite the pain and dive-bombed straight into Prom’s body, looping his arms around the blonde’s body. He opened his wings, crying out at the pain it caused. He caught the wind but it wasn’t enough and Noct tightened his grip as they plummeted into the cold, rushing water. He kept ahold of Prompto, hair whipping about his face, obscuring his vision as he fought to the surface. Fortunately Prompto remained conscious and did his best to help, thought it was pointless for his movements were limited with what must be broken ribs.

Noct’s head slammed into something hard and he gasped, inhaling water. Noct choked, desperately trying to reach the surface, his fingers loosening on Prom’s shirt. Noct felt the water in his lungs, filling them up, foreign and burning. Then everything began to fade as Prompto appeared in his slitted vision, cheeks puffed out and eyes wide, trails of blood from Noct’s head streaming past him, bright in the darkening of Noct vision.

Pain. Coughing, hacking, vomiting, choking and more coughing. Noct gagged, struggling to breathe. His hands clawed at his chest, trying to force himself to take in air. Why was it so difficult? After a moment he became aware of soft whispering and a hand rubbing gentle circles on his back, right between his wings. “P-Prom.” He mumbled, blinking rapidly. Prompto came into his sight, his expression serious.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked softly. Noct winced but otherwise did not respond. He was not okay. He for sure had a concussion and his head was still bleeding, he could feel it. Plus the bullet wound in his side was now burning as if on fire. For sure infected after that water. It had been too long since he had been shot. He needed treated and soon or the concussion and infection were going to leave him incapacitated.

“Well, me neither, I think at least half of my ribs are fractured or broken. We need to move though buddy, demons are everywhere.” Prompto’s eyes flicked around them, water dripping from his hair and down his face, off the edge of his nose.

“Did you kiss me?” Noct suddenly asked, his voice louder.

“Shhh.” Panic flashed in Prom’s eyes and his hand came up to cover Noct’s mouth.

“I performed CPR Noct, that’s it. Are you…” Prom tilted his head, hand moving to the back of Noct’s skull. “You’re…” Then his hand lifted Noct’s sopping shirt and his face paled even further at the sight of the inflamed and bleeding wound on Noct’s side.

“I’m sorry.” Noct whispered, narrowing his eyes and trying to clear the fog from his brain.

“It’s not your fault, but Noct...we really need to move and find somewhere safer.” Prompto patted Noct’s good shoulder and then helped him. “Neither of our phones are working. We should keep them in the armiger after this.” Prom murmured absently, scanning the area around them. “So we can’t expect help from the others.”

“I could alert them with light.” Noct considered the armiger or a firaga.

“I considered that too with a Starshell, but that would draw in the demons as well and neither of us is in any condition to fight until Iggy and Gladio got here. Come on, this way.” Prompto took Noct’s hand and pulled him forward. Noct watched him, wondering what he had done to that boy in school that used to follow him around, innocence in his eyes. Noct had broken that boy. Turned him into a soldier.

“I think I see a cave in the wall up here, we can attend to our wounds there and make a plan.” Prompto whispered, pulling Noct ever onward. Noct just focused on placing one foot in front of the other and breathing. His chest rasped when he inhaled, making him believe there was still moisture in his lungs. His side was burning and he could feel the bullet in his shoulder grating against bone with every movement. His head felt like it was full of cotton that had been dipped in acid and his eyes were heavy. So heavy.

Noctis was so distracted that he didn’t notice that Prompto had stopped until he had run straight into his back. “What’s a fucking psychomancer doing there. They’re not supposed to be...out.” Prom moaned softly.

“What?” Noct said too loudly and Prom jumped when the things head turned all the way around to look at them from the mouth of the cave.

“Shit.” Noct gasped and pushed Prom out of the way as the thing blasted at them. The spell grazed Noct’s cheek, burning his flesh. The smell of it curled in the air.

Noct landed on Prompto and looked into his eyes as something, already, began building between his ears. A pressure, tantamount to dropping a mountain on his brain. Noct saw his eyes beginning to glow purple, reflected in Promp’s eyes. “Noct don’t.”

“Iss Ramuh.” He slurred. “Hide.” And then massive fingers were wrapping around him, cracking his ribs as Prompto grew smaller and smaller, the psychomancer still attacking him as Prompto jumped up, searching for a place to hide. Hopefully this was a big enough show to demonstrate where they were to Ignis and Gladio.

Noct was pressure to stay conscious by the God that was saving him as it used his body as a conduit for their power. But as soon as the lightning bolt left the God’s hands, the power spent, Noct was gone.

 

\-------------

Prompto hid in the cave he was originally taking Noct too. The Psychomancer followed him, terrifying Prompto who was now struggling to breathe as well, blood dripping from his mouth. Fortunately, the beast didn’t reach the cave before Noct’s wrath rained down upon the ground, shaking the earth, fire slamming the ground. After effects. Prompto gasped from the ground, struggling, watching from the mouth of the cave as Ramuh gently set the Prince down, his small body flopping onto the hot earth. The God faded and Prompto coerced his body to move, to get to Noctis. It took time but when he got there he saw a face devoid of blood, so pale it was unearthly. Wings splayed out like a dead blackbird. Prom laid an ear on his chest, making sure his heart was beating. He waited. And waited. And heard nothing. Prompto thought his own heart stopped when he realized what was going on.

A touch fell on Prom’s shoulder and he whipped around, trying to conjure his gun. When nothing happened a sob escaped his mouth. He didn’t need to defend himself though. It was Ignis.

“Ig-Iggy, he...he’s not... his heart…” Prom coughed, blood coating his fingers.

“We’ve got this Prom.” Gladio said and moved past the blonde for the time being. Gladio moved to Noct’s shoulder and with deft fingers, poked them into the bullet wound, digging around until he found the bullet and yanking it out. “Now.” He commanded Ignis who was waiting for Glaido’s word, clutching a phoenix down which he now pushed into one of Noct’s hands.

Nothing happened for a second that seemed to span the length of all of time itself, then Noct’s back arched, a harsh scream erupting out of his mouth. He tossed his head as his bones healed, cells rewriting themselves, neurons firing and magic forcing his body to just heal. Re-awaking a dead brain.

Prompto watched mesmerized until Ignis interrupted his view, breaking a hi-elixir over his head, letting the healing juiced flood his body. Then he took another and shoved it into Prompto’s hands. “Drink. For the internal bleeding.”

“Noct.” Prompto rasped.

“He’ll be fine. You did so well Prompto. I’m proud of you. Now drink.” Ignis squeezed his shoulders and Prom nodded, chugging the liquid that tasted like dirty sock. In the meantime Noctis had stopped spasming and was now panting, still unconscious. Gladio picked him, carrying the Prince bridal style, his wings wrapped around his body so they wouldn’t get in Gladio’s way. “We’re going to run straight to the car. Can you handle it.” Gladio asked Prom who nodded, squaring his shoulders. Gladio smiled at him. “Then let’s go.”

They reached the car followed by an unknown amount of demons. They slid smoothly into the car and took off, hoping for no more interactions with demons. Prompto found himself shaking slightly, cold and wet and tired and stressed, the adrenaline beginning to wear off now that he knew they were safe and with their family. Looking back, he saw that Noct, in his sleep, was shaking as well and Gladio had pulled him close. They all had changes of clothes in the Armiger so that was good, plus there were more clothes in the trunk that they could wear.

Prompto recalled not being able to summon anything from the armiger and shuddered, feeling that empty void where there had just been...nothing, when before there had been a whole new world at his fingertips. That was not something he would get over soon. He would never be able to live without Noct, without his presence. Prompto had felt it to his very soul when Noct...when he…

Prompto swallowed heavily, shaking his head to clear it. They were pulling into Hammerhead now anyway. They were safe, or at least as safe as could be in their situation, after an assassination attempt and a demon attack and death. Gladio carried the still unconscious Noctis straight to the camper while Ignis and Prompto went and paid for their stay. Prompto was quiet the whole time and Iggy took notice, concerned about how the blonde was doing. “Are you alright?” He asked the man, turning to take him in.

“Not really.” Prompto answered, surprising Ignis. “But I will be. Don’t worry.” He offered Ignis a shaky smile and Ignis returned the gesture, forever surprised at how much Prompto had changed in the span of time that Ignis had known him.

“Let us head back now and check on the other two. Hopefully Noctis will wake up soon.” Ignis nodded to the cashier and they headed out, to the camper.

\--------------------

Noctis woke with a start, gasping, his hand going to his chest and his head whirling around as if he felt threatened but couldn’t find the threat. “Whoa, Noct, you’re safe. It’s okay.” A warm hand fell on Noct’s shoulder and he flinched reflexively. When he felt no pain except for a soreness in the muscle he levelled a look at his Shield.

“We had to give you a Phoenix Down unfortunately. You’re going to be quite sore for a few days but other than that you’re healed.” Gladio said, uncharacteristically softly.

“I remember.” Noct returned, flexing his arm and then his wing, extending it as far as it would go in the small space. He sighed at the feeling of having full use of his wings again.

“I want to fly.” Noct sat up straighter, suddenly feeling incredibly cramped. He lusted for the feeling of having the wind under his wings, the slide through the air, his wings cutting through it like a hot knife through cold butter. “I need to fly.” He repeated and Gladio sighed.

“There’s no dissuading you, huh?” Noct shook his head. “Well, let’s wait for Iggy and Prompto. Then we’ll go find a hill. It’s about daylight anyway.”

About fifteen minutes later they were standing on the tallest outside of Hammerhead. Noct was at one end of the hill, stretching his sore muscles. Then he was running, bare feet flying over the craggy rocks as if they were nothing, padded feet taking all the damage. He reached the end of the hill and leapt into the sky, flapping his wings in huge powerful strokes, taking him higher and higher, ascending upward until he was watching the sunrise from a hovering position. It was a beautiful mixture of purple and yellow and blue, growing to take over the entire horizon. Bathing the ground in a new day. He looked down and saw his friends, his family, watching it too. He watched the light reach them, passing over their faces. Noct’s bird like eyes could see Prompto’s blond eyelashes, Gladio’s tattoo’s and the bright blues of Ignis’ eyes. Prompto though looked down, like his mind was distracted by sadness. Noctis knew what that was like and also how to fix it.

Noct gave a small smile and then dropped, pulling his wings around him and falling to the ground. At the last second he yanked them out, spreading them wide and throwing his arms out. Prompto gave a sharp scream as Noctis’ arms went around his chest and waist. Noct flapped wildly, struggling a bit with the extra weight. He pushed down hard and they ascended. Prompto was gasping harshly.

“N-Noct!” He yelled and Noct laughed, a sound like the bells at the cathedral.

Noct came to a stop, hovering. “Look.” He said, still smiling and Prompto’s eyes went to the sunrise and his breath left him. Together they silently watched the rest of the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you would like more, if not I'll leave it as is, if enough people want more I might continue it. Thank you again for reading. Kudos and comments fuel my soul.


End file.
